Peeta's spark
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: Katniss is dead, Peeta is left to save Prim. What happens when a little spark creates a fire? Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's pov

"I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself..." I murmur to myself. My family hates me, I didn't save the love of my life, and I am not going to go back to twelve. All I have left for me is... I take a deep breath and swallow hard. Well all I have left is Gale... he would never talk to me he hates me. "Prim" I say she is all that is left. I have to protect her for Katniss.

I wake up the next morning and find my new stylist Rachell.( Portia died last year she was my old stylist.) "Hello" I say not meaning to be nice. "Hi" I look up and see she's not a bad looking woman the only hint of Capitol residence is that she has Red contacts and purple hair. She has an odd smile like her mind is set but very distant. I think I might be going crazy but I think she has whiskers. "Peeta" she says. (That's my name) "I am very sorry about your loss of life. But we have to move on sometime right?" she asks. She reminds me of Effie Trinket the lady who pulled Katniss and my name at the reaping. "She died yesterday!" I yell at her. "Okay well today we are going to be making you a new style." She replies.

I look in the mirror a while after Rachell left and see "the new me" as she put it. I have Red skin (they used capital paint) and my hair is now jet black and I'm supposed to be blonde. I have a thin black robe now with pictures of flame and death. My feet look like coal and honestly I feel like an idiot.

Prim's POV

I sit in my bed crying bawling my eyes out when I hear the tv turn on. I wipe my tears away and look at the screen I see Peeta on their and realize he's going to come back and live here. He is speaking to the audience saying we have lost somebody everyone in the whole Panem cares about and I whom he's talking about he's talking about my dead big sister Katniss can tell he has tears in his eyes but he keeps focus and says we should all give a moment in peace.

Peeta's POV

I'm in the train ride home (to twelve I mean) I hope Prim is understanding because I understand that she might not be. I hope she will let me stay with her. My parents are mad at me because I couldn't save Katniss... "The girl on fire" dead nothing good about that except to Snow he's probably having a party now that she's dead.

We have 45 minutes until we are home I think no I know that I need to teach Prim how to fight, identify plants and also climb. Heck I even need to teach her how to survive because what if she has to go to the Hunger Games if she does she would never survive but if I can teach everything I know and everything Katniss knew she will definitely have a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2**

Prim's POV

I was thinking about Katniss when I hear a knock at the door, I open it thinking it's Gale and since he's gone a little crazy since Katniss died I say "Hey look Gale if this is about your secret booger i don't care..." I look out the door and see Peeta standing there trying not to laugh. He finds me staring and says, "Um sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Gale... with his secret booger." He says trying to say somewhat seriously we stand there as if both deciding if we should forgive each other, he decides it's safe and says, "Hey look I'm sorry about your loss... he hesitates, waiting for my reaction. I must look pretty stupid, because he looks at me and then says, " Are you okay?" I nod and let him inside. The house is a mess as I don't want to clean it up. We have no food, as I don't know how to hunt. Why did it have to be her?

Peeta's POV

I sit down on the couch and can tell Prim really doesn't care about anything anymore. This is how Katniss would be if she had lost Prim... no you're gonna tear up. Don't think about her. Or her silver gray eyes... Or how she would always wear her chocolate brown hair in a braid... or how. NO! You will not think about her. I look up from my hands and see Prim's eyes filled with tears. I hug her and tell her everything is going to be alright. Even though it's not. My Mockingjay. My girl on fire. My best friend. My true love. Dead. Why?

After a couple hours of talking and coping I tell Prim she probably needs to learn to hunt. She nods and mumbles that she knows how to hunt a little. I tell her a little isn't enough and she gets her sister's old hunting jacket. She puts it on and we walk outside. She takes my hand and I know she's scared to go outside. We walk out to by the gate and I help her under. I walk in the gate as well and we start to walk around. We are about five minutes in when we realize, neither one of us have a bow. We look at each other and we laugh. It's not a hollow laugh I used on the victory tour. It's a real laugh. It's the first time I've laughed since the arena. I'm pretty sure it's the same for Prim. The laughing stops just as fast as it came and I know by the twinkle in her eye she has an idea. "Gale." She says the one word and I know he's our only help. I hope he helps us for Prim and for Katniss. Not for me. "Prim?" I hear someone speak and for a second I think it's me, until I see Gale standing behind Prim. She turns away from me and looks at Gale. "Hi." She says. He walks up and says, "Hey. Why the Hell is Lover Boy here?" He asks and I cringe at the nickname. Too much arena, too much death, too much Cato, too much Katniss. Gale looks suspiciously at me and asks again why I'm here. Prim looks at me and I nod. "Well. Peeta here," She says starting off, "W-Well I-I mean ever since... y'know. He uhm. Needs a place to stay... and...stuff..." She trails off and obviously didn't choose the right wording because Gale looks at me and I see hunger and anger in his eyes. That. That is the look. That's the look Cato had when he chopped Katniss arm off, or slashed my leg... or-or-or- threw Katniss into the place of mutts. That is the look that reflects my eyes when I killed Cato. I have no fear. Gale cannot hurt me. I will kill him before he gets the chance. "Listen you, you listen to me! I hate you and your god-damn guts! You shoulda' died in the arena! Not Catnip! You should have!" Gale starts to say but I cut him off. "I know. I didn't deserve to live. I still don't deserve to live. I tell myself this every damn day! Ok, Gale? I beat myself up enough. I don't need your little fantasy, that you're gonna kill me. I was in the Hunger Games! I survived! Twenty-two people have seen my bad side. And those twenty-two people are fucking dead. So just SHUT UP!" I am surprised by Gale's reaction. He walks up to Prim and punches her in the stomach. I pull him before he can walk away and punch him in the face. I punch him over and over and suddenly he's unconscious. I step away and go over to Prim. I help her up and she cries over and over again. I hug her and tell her it's going to be alright. She clutches my shirt tightly and cries into my chest. I kiss her forehead and ask her if she wants to go home. She sniffles and nods saying she'd like that. I hold her hand and we walk back to the house. Or what was the house. Now it's... on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it was a while b4 the last update so I decided to make another chapter! Here comes the romance... ;)**

**Chapter 3**

I look at Prim completely panicked and see complete fear in her eyes. "Stay here." I command. I run inside the house hearing her scream my name behind me. I look around and find Katniss' old bow. I grab it and hear a "meow". I get the stupid cat, who can't even get outside by herself, and run outside. I am breathing heavily and coughing like crazy and getting dizzier and dizzier. I hand Prim the bow and set the cat down. Then I can't see anything.

Prim's POV

"Peeta! Peeta! No! Don't go in there!" I scream. I could run in there and get him... but he did tell me to stay here. Just as I'm about to run inside Peeta comes back out, holding a very freaked out looking Buttercup, and Katniss' old bow. He hands me the bow and sets Buttercup down. Then he is blacking out. I grab his soft blonde head right before it hits the concrete.

After about ten minutes people start to surround us. They notice who the boy is and ask what had happened. I tell the first six people then I get plain sick of it. They help me lift him up and the take me to his home. I have never been to his house before and feel somewhat like I'm invading. What I assume to be his dad, and brothers walk in. His dad sits next to Peeta's legs on the floor and asks if he will be alright. I sit down by his head and say, I don't know and feel his pulse. Well it's still there but barely. His eyes flutter open and try to close before I slap him. 'Gotta keep him awake. 'Gotta keep him awake.'

He looks fearful and he tries to lift his head. I don't let him. "Ice water. Cold washcloth. Advil. Now." I order very forcefully. Peeta is the only one who has advil because he won the Games. His brother comes back a few minutes later, and I make Peeta take the advil with some water. I also put the washcloth on his head and he moans. His moan is kinda cute... no. He is in love with my sister. I just miss her that's all. His eyes are finally wide open and he looks at me. He smiles dazed. He brushes the hair out of my face and behind my ear. He drops his hand and my skin tingles where he touched it. He looks around the room and then groans, "My head hurts." I giggle and he grabs my hand. He holds it like it's a lifeline and then mutters something. His blonde hair looks so perfect and I wonder what it would feel like if I ran my hands through it... No. Stop thinking like that. He starts to close his eyes again so I slap him. Again. He groans and I laugh. He smiles, and I can't help but smile wider as I realize, he is almost godlike. He has the blue eyes deeper than the sea. His blonde hair is so beautiful, it looks like the suns' rays. Katniss was very lucky to have him. To kiss him. To hold him. To touch him. To be able to love him so deeply... I hear someone say something, but don't have a care in the world as I look into his eyes. "Ahem." Someone says behind me. "Pardon me. I didn't catch that. What'd you say?" "I sad," Says one of the brothers visibly annoyed, "What happened." "Oh. Well... we were talking and we were going to go back to my house when we saw it on fire."

He looks at me and raises his eyebrows. "How does that explain what happened with Peeta?" He asks. "You didn't let me finish. Anyways, as I was saying before I-" I was cut off by my slapping Peeta to keep him awake. He moans an, "Oooow!" before I start to explain again, "Anyways. When we got to my house we realized, t-that s-some of K-K-K-katniss' stuff was still in there. He r-ran in to get it, and g-got my cat too. Then he came b-b-back o-out panting a-and c-coughing. T-then h-he gave m-me the s-stuff and h-he passed out. I-I brought him h-here afterward. S-so t-thats where w-we are n-now." I stutter it out before I realize I'm crying. Damit! I hate crying. Especially in front of all these people. Peeta hears me cry and touches my shoulder. I turn to him and I lay my head on the empty space next to his face. I cry into the couch and realize, there are two people who comfort me. Do you know who it is? Here's a hint. One of them is dead. That's right Katniss. But now... now it's Peeta. I look at his watery eyes and see them deeply concerned.

Peeta's POV

After I black out I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Prim. She has a few strands of hair stuck to her face so I push them away. There. Now I can see her sky blue eyes. Her blonde hair felt like silk in my fingers. I grab her hand and squeeze. Damn. My head is pounding. I hear myself moan at the pain. I cough a couple times and look around the room. My dad. My brothers. My mom is a no show. No surprise there. I think she'd be happier if I had died in the arena.

I decide I don't like this view so I look back into Prim's beautiful blue eyes. I see all the torture she went through in her eyes, and see all the pain she's been in. I see laughter in her eyes and something I can't make out... I smile because I just... she just... god she makes me want to smile forever and ever. Ok, that was super cheesy. I squeeze her hand tighter and she giggles. I moan again feeling the pain in my head, and she laughs. I like her laugh... it's kinda' soothing.

After a couple tries to just get to sleep, and a couple slaps, Prim starts to cry. I am in and out of it but I think she was repeating the story. I tap her shoulder and she turns to me. I see her wet cheeks and watery eyes and feel a pang in my chest. I feel my eyes water up as well, not because I'm sad, but because it hurts to see her cry. She lays her head on the empty space on the couch, and I'm guessing people think they should leave. Because that is exactly what they do.

Prim's POV

After a while of laying my head down, I hear shuffling footsteps and pull my head up. I see Peeta about to close his eyes. I slap him once more. I think he just had a minor concussion. I look straight into those amazing eyes and feel a sudden urge. I'm not quite sure what the urge is but it makes me very confused. "Um. I just thought of something." I say quietly, and slightly embarrassed. "Ya?" Peeta mumbles. "I-uh-don't have a place to live. Anymore." I reply softly. He lifts my chin up with his finger and says, "Hey. It's okay. You can live here. My brother, Charlie, needs to move out anyways." I giggle, and he smiles.

A few hours after just talking and laughing, one of Peeta's brothers come in. "Hey. I never got a chance to actually introduce myself, I'm Jake. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for saving my dumbass brother." Jake and I both laugh at this, as Peeta frowns. I laugh so hard I have tears in my eyes. All of a sudden I feel lips on mine and feel . I open my eyes and find Peeta kissing me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Prim's POV

I pull away horrified at what had happened, but it kind of... felt nice. No. He is made for Katniss. 'Well little duck, Katniss is dead. So you have Peeta all to yourself.' Says a voice in the back of my head. No. I will not do this. Katniss...if only she were here. She would tell me what to do. I look away from Peeta, quite nervous, and instead look at Jake. "Um... could you uh... show me-uh... where to live?" I stutter. I am still shocked after what had just happened and Jake nods and leads me out of the living room and up the stairs.

Peeta's POV

I-I have no fucking idea what the Hell just happened. I should go talk to her... but she probably wants to be alone. Whatever I gotta' talk to her.

I walk upstairs to my room, where I assume she is at, and knock on the door. "W-who?" She asks. "Peeta. Please let me in. I need to explain." I hear a muffled moan, and hear her shuffle around the room to open the door.

She opens it and has a very tear-stained face. She lets me in and then walks over to the bed. She wraps herself up in the blankets so I can't see her face. "Ewlpain." She says. "What?" I ask. "Explain." She says again. "Oh. Ok. Right. Well see... um... I don't really know... like I-uh-I dunno... I mean..." I try to say. I know what I want to say it just won't come out. "Did-Did you like the kiss?" I ask softly. She pulls her face out of the blanket and sits up. Her hair is messed up, and she looks sort of like a blonde-haired lion. I chuckle at the thought. Ferocious Prim.

She frowns and asks what's so funny. "Nothing. So did you enjoy it?" I ask. "Sadly... Yes." She says. I

must look confused because she quickly adds, "But that's the problem. We-" She gestures to both of us with her hand. "We can't ever be together. I-I mean... You-you love Katniss. You said so yourself." She shrugs. I see a small tear fall down her cheek and know now, if I had to choose between Katniss and Prim, I'd choose my dog. And I don't even have a dog. Just kidding.

I look Prim in the eyes and brush back a piece of blonde hair out of her face. I rest my hand on her cheek and she leans her head on to it. "Prim... What would Katniss want. If she had to choose between yours and my happiness, and her own, whose happiness would she choose?" I ask softly. "Ours." She replies so soft I didn't think she said it. She looks away and I know she's trying to hide the tears from me. She moves to get of the bed, but I pull her back.

I set her in between my legs and she rests her head on my chest. She cries silently, and I know this will be the last time she cries for a long while. I am going to keep her happy. No matter the cost.

Prim's POV

I wake up startled, I didn't have any nightmares. I have had a nightmare every day since the day Katniss died. Why not today? Then I remember where I am. In Peeta's house. In his arms. I move my head and see he's awake staring at me.

"Hi." I say. He smiles, and I smile back. I suddenly remember last night... or ten minutes ago... or three hours ago... "How long was I asleep?" I ask. "'Couple hours. You look almost as beautiful when you're asleep as you do when you're awake." He murmurs into my hair. I move my body so I can kiss him. As soon as I do I hear him breathe a sigh of relief. He pulls back and says, "I'm sorry. About yesterday... I wa-" I cut him off by kissing him shortly again.

I hear footsteps from outside but don't move to pull back. The person opens up the door and says, "So. I guess this makes two of us." I pull back and look towards the door. That's not Jake... it must be the other brother... "Aww. Man. Can't you ever learn to knock?" Peeta asks and I giggle at the wine in his voice. I kiss him on the cheek and his whole face lights up. "Well... if I had knocked then you guys might not a heard me. You guys used protection right?"The boy asks jokingly. Peeta throws a pillow at him and says, "Get outta here jackass!" I laugh at his red cheeks, and bet mine are just as red. "Ok...Ok. I'm Charlie by the way." He says. I grin at him and am happy with how relaxed this family is. With them it's like there is no Capital... no Hunger Games... no... no nothing. I like it here. "Dad said it's time for dinner by the way." Charlie says and walks out. Peeta stands up and I realize my hair is a complete mess."Hey. Um... do y'know where the bathroom is?" I ask. He chuckles and replies, "Ya. Right down the hall to the left." I get up and find the bathroom. Time to fix my hair.

Peeta's POV

I sit on the bed after Prim went to the bathroom. I think she had to "fix" her beauty. This gives me some time to think. Okay. So her house burnt down so now she is staying at my house. Or... my new house. Ever since I won the Games I live in the Victors Village. Next to Haymitch. I feel really bad for Haymitch. Like really bad. He lost Katniss. I mean sure, Prim and I lost him too, but he really liked her. No, not like like her. Not like I liked her. He liked her... I guess he was the dad she never had. Well she had a dad, but she doesn't/didn't anymore. I mean he died when she was little. Anyways he doesn't even drink anymore. Maybe he can help Prim. I don't care what anybody even says, I will make sure she lives. I will do this if it's the last thing I do.

Prim's POV

I walk back into Peeta's room with my hair finally fixed. I see him sitting on the edge of the bed staring out the window at Haymitch's house.

He looks fixated on something. I'll have to ask about it later. I walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek. He moves his head to look at me and kisses me shortly.

He stands up, and I grab hold of his hand. We walk downstairs and I see his dad setting the food on the plates.

We walk over and Peeta sits down in one of the chairs. Jake sits down next to him and Peeta pushes him off the chair. I giggle and turn to . "Hi." I say. "It's nice to meet you

." I add and smile reaching out my hand. He shakes it and says, "Please, call me Jonathan, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well." He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Hmm. I wonder how all three brothers got blonde hair. I let go of his hand and sit down next to Peeta. He scoots my chair closer to his and I giggle.

Jake sits across from me and Charlie across from Peeta. There is an empty chair on Peeta's other side, and Jonathan sits on my other side.

I look at what we get to eat and I think my jaw actually drops because all the boys chuckle at me. There is chicken, potatoes, and steamed broccoli with cheese. "Oh my god." I think. Peeta laughs. "Did I say that aloud?" I ask worried. "Ya, but it's okay. It was actually pretty cute." I smile and feel the heat rush up to my cheeks.

Jonathan chuckles and starts to eat. I realize I should probably eat. I pick up my fork and eat the broccoli. "Oh, I almost forgot. Peeta?" Jonathan asks. "Hmm?" Peeta replies, as his mouth is stuffed with food. "Can you be a good son, and get me the rolls I made?" He asks chuckling. I smile and shake my head as Peeta rolls his eyes and gets up.

I smirk as he stomps his way over to the table carrying a basket of rolls. "I just wanted to eat my food..." He says. I burst out laughing as do Jake and Charlie. Peeta pouts in his chair and I kiss his cheek. He smiles and continues eating. Jonathan chuckles, and I whisper into Peeta's ear, "Well. If that's what makes you happy, I wonder what makes you overwhelmed..." He stops chewing and he has a light blush in his cheeks. I chuckle at him and turn back to Jake and Charlie. We then start talking about our favorite movies, and such.

After a while of eating we decide it's time for bed."Goodnight Prim." Jake says. "Don't forget to use protection." Charlie whispers into my ear. I blush furiously and swat him with a book that was on the couch. He laughs and runs upstairs and into his room. Peeta shakes his head and asks where I'm going to sleep. "Well... I don't know." I don't really feel comfortable talking about it in front of Jonathan. He must notice this because thats what he does, he says goodnight, leaving Peeta and me downstairs in the living room.

"Ok. How about you sleep with me?" Peeta says after a while. I must looked shocked because he quickly adds, "Not like that! I meant...like...just...um...sleeping...not that um..." He rubs the back of his neck nervously, and I can't help but think, _'He is the most adorable person..'._ I nod in understanding to what he said. "Good." He says. I walk upstairs and realize, I don't have any clothes. Hmm... I stand in the hallway and tell Peeta, and he says I could just use a t-shirt. I nod and blush a little at the thought, _I wonder how it would feel, to have Peeta... No. Not going to think like that._ He hands me a tee and I walk into the bathroom and change.

When I come out he is all dressed. I think. He is wearing pajama pants, but no shirt. Danm. He has abs. I think I stare a second too long because Peeta looks at me and chuckles. I blush and move towards the bed. Well, that wasn't awkward... He lays down beside me and wraps his arms around me. God, I could get used to this. His arms are so warm... I slowly fall asleep and... here are the nightmares. Great.


End file.
